


working out the noise

by spoke



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	working out the noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverilly/gifts).



There are quiet, whispering moments between battles when nothing feels right anymore, for Bismuth. There’s just so much anger in her she’d never known was there, so much! And the weapons help, they do, but it never seems like enough.

Like a hole’s been ripped in her that nothing’s ever going to fill.

Which is stupid, it’s not as if she’s been shattered, not even a little crack, and Rose could put that right soon enough if she had. And yet it’s there, and she thinks maybe Rose could help her figure it out if she wanted. Or Garnet, who is honestly sometimes a little scary like that. But. She doesn’t want to talk about it, not really.

As long as she’s working it doesn’t matter so much anyway. Her forge is the best place to work off a round of the blues. There’s always something new that needs repairing, or a new idea for somebody’s weapon. Even ideas for weapons that don’t have a gem yet! But the work’s never wasted, someone new’ll come over to their side and be a perfect fit, or someone old will see her latest work and want to try it out. 

That is one of the best feelings she knows, seeing her work put to good use. Seeing those Homeworld losers slapped down and knowing her hands were in it, she helped make that possible? Is the best. Nothing’s ever going to be quite like that.

And if she can’t imagine what things will be like when that’s done, when they win and drive the Homeworld Gems off, well. She’ll think of something to do by then, no problem! She could build new things for the Crystal Gems, like she makes new weapons for them. Buildings that won’t be boring as mud and about that useful. 

But right now she needs to put the thought of mazes and archways aside, because there are weapons that need forging so they can get to that day.

 


End file.
